


Fire Emblem x Reader Lemons

by Rachelise



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Lemon, Lemons, Multi, One-Shots, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelise/pseuds/Rachelise
Summary: Fire Emblem Fates One-shot Lemons for both Male x Female!Reader (Hetero) and Female x Female!Reader (Yuri)! Tags will be added as I write each one-shot!-Niles x Reader-Takumi x Reader-Kaze x Reader-Forrest x Reader





	1. Hot Springs: Niles

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for being not-so-great at writing this! It's been a longgggggg time since I've written a lemon!

All you could think about the whole day was going to the hot springs to relax. Finally when you were done training with Xander, you jumped at the chance to sit in the hot springs before you had to study with Leo. You quickly entered the springs and went the lady changing rooms and removed all of your outer clothes. You walked into the hot springs area and began to turn around when you saw Leo's retainer, Niles. 

"Hm. You're more adventurous than I thought. Come on in, if you dare..." He smirked, noticing you. You rolled your eyes and turned to leave again, when he called out to you, "Lady (y/n)!"

You turned back around, "What is it Niles?"

"Your body is more amazing than what I imagined." He said bluntly as he looked you up and down. 

You were shocked by his words. You knew he was perverted but not to this extent! You were fuming at this point. You stepped towards the man sitting in the hot spring and wagged your finger at him, "What do you take me for?! I'm not some whore you find at a tavern!"

He sighed, "Of course not, Milady. You are a royal-"

"Glad to see that you understand." You interrupted him, crossing your arms.

"Wasn't finished, Princess," He chuckled, "I know you are very stressed regarding this whole war and how to stop it. Anyone with eyes can see that."

Frustrated with the handsome man, you said, "You're point is..?"

"You seriously need to relax," He smiled, "I can help you do that, Lady (y/n)."

"I doubt you can do anything that would help, in all honesty," You grummbled.

Niles motioned for you to come to him, "Let me give you a massage. I won't bite, but of course, this is if you want me to."

You shook your head, "No thanks-"

"And why not? What could it hurt?" He asked with a serious face.

You paused, thinking of a reason.

"Can't think of one?" He asked, trying to hold back his signature smirk.

You debated whether or not to let him give you a massage, you slowly got in the water and walked over to him, "Fine, but I need to study soon with Leo."

"Alright, alright, I'll be quick," He looked at you with a smug grin. He sat you in his lap, and turned you so you were facing away from him. He placed his strong hands on your shoulders, "Lord Leo is lucky to spend so much time with you, Princess."

"And why is that, Niles?"

He began to work out the kink in your muscles, "Who wouldn't want to spend that much time with a beautiful young woman like you."

You blushed but said nothing, as you knew he flirted with everyone and you were not an exception. Unlike some of the other women in the army, his flirting actually had an effect on you. You did not only find him extremely attractive (and tried not to show it), but you admired him and his determination.

You melted into the massage. It felt so relaxing, especially sitting in the hot springs while receiving the massage, "Ahh... this feels so relaxing. All my troubles are melting away."

"See? What did I say?" You could almost hear him smirking, "Best massage you've ever received, I'm hoping?"

"Only. Only massage I've ever received," You admitted.

Continuing to work at your sore muscles, "That's hard to believe. A rich princess with many servants at your beck and call, never receiving a massage until she is 19 years old?"

You pouted, "I only wanted to get one from someone who I am intimate with."

Immediately realizing what you said, you sighed. He chuckled, "So you feel intimate with me? My my, what an honor."

"I-I didn't mean..." You trailed off.

Ignoring your protest, he said, "How cute..."

Out of nowhere, he placed a kiss on your neck and whispered into your ear, "You don't know how badly I want you right now."

You immediately stiffened. Niles spun your hair around his finger, "I don't understand how I could like someone as much as I like you."

"Hmph," you crossed your arms, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Knowing that no man has touched you like this before..." He began, "And knowing how much I like you compared to other women... you drive me crazy."

He wrapped his arms around your waist, "Please let me take you, Princess."

"Wh-what?!" You panicked, not knowing what to do, "I can't! I'm sti-"

"Still a virgin?" He finished your sentence, "I gathered that and I can change that."

Your cheeks heated up and you gulped, "Well, I wanted to save it for the person I marry..."

He retracted his arms and smiled, "You are too pure for your own good. However, I won't push you to do something you don't want- but that doesn't mean I won't chase after you."

"Chase me?" You turned around to look at him in confusion.

He shrugged, "Isn't that what a man should do if he loves her? Pursue her? Maybe I'm mistaken-"

"Are you saying...?" Your heart skipped a beat. No, you barely knew the man, he couldn't love you.....could he?

"Ah, I said that out loud, oh well," He chuckled, ruffling your (h/l) (hc) hair, "It seems that I confessed by mistake. I was hoping for something more... what's the word..? Ah! Romantic!"

"Niles..." You murmured. You didn't know what to say. You didn't love him, but you did have a crush on the man, despite not knowing him for long.

He sighed, "I can tell what you're thinking- and that's okay. I'm not expecting you to love me."

You looked down in guilt. Niles lifted up your chin, and looked you in the eye, "Tsk, tsk, Princess. Did I not just say that it was okay?"

Silence...

"Niles?" You spoke up, "Can we have sex?"

"Huh?" His brows furrowed, "I thought that you wanted to w-"

"I changed my mind," You interrupted him.

"I sure hope you aren't saying that out of pity," Niles chuckled.

You shook your head, "I'm not."

"Princess..." He sighed, "I'll do anything you want, but it seems as if you are doing this for my cause."

"No, no, my decision is final," You said, "Plus, if anyone would make my first time great, I believe it would be you."

"My, my, what an honor," Niles pulled you closer, "As you wish, Milady."

Niles softly pressed his lips against his, movingly them slowly. You copied his actions, making him kiss you more passionately- more intensely. He placed his hands on your hips, bringing you even closer.

You hesitantly placed your hands on his back and when he suddenly undid your bandeau, your hands clenched. The undergarment that covered your breasts, fell into the water. He pulled away to look at your now bare chest. He grinned in satisfaction, making you blush. He groped your left breast then leaned in to kiss your neck.

He nipped lightly, sucked, and licked, making you loosen your clenched fists- all while massaging your breast.

"If I do something that you are not comfortable with, let me know," He whispered in your ear, lowering his head. He gave you butterfly kisses from your collarbone down to your breasts all the way down to your stomach. He lifted you out of the hot spring and sat you at the edge. He slowly pushed you down whilst looking into your beautiful (color) eyes as he then removed your panties. Niles spread your legs apart and eagerly made sure he inspected every inch of your body. 

He teasingly ran a finger up and down your entrance, and without warning, he pushed a finger in you, making you gasp in surprise. He began to pump the finger in and out of you making you sigh loudly, "Niles.."

The white-haired man curled his fingers upward, hitting the perfect spot making you arch your back. Niles grinned, "Your reactions are too cute. I would tease you more, but it's getting hard to restrain myself, Princess."

He pulled down his underwear, exposing his large erection, that turned you on just by the sight. He threw it off to the side. He got on top of you, kissing your lips in a surprisingly loving and comforting way. When he pulled back, he huskily murmured, "I can't wait to fuck you any longer. I need to know what your pussy feels like on my cock."

His lewd words aroused you, as normally they would have bothered you, but this time was different.

He rubbed his tip at your entrance as he grabbed your thighs and pushed them up and forward. He squeezed your thighs tightly and began to move in to you. You whimpered and shut your eyes. 

"The pain will be gone soon," He groaned, feeling you tighten around him. Once he was all the way in, he slowly pulled out, then in, and out again.

"F-Faster please Niles," You stuttered, beginning to feel better. 

"Much obliged," He slammed into you, and pumping in and out of you at a steady pace.

"A-ah~!" You moaned. This moan seemed to fuel a fire in him as he slammed into you, making you cry out. He grunted as he pushed inside of you over and over, making you clench your teeth.

"You are so d-damn tight, uhhgh..." He managed to spit out as he quickened the pace of sliding in and out of you. 

You quickly released but Niles kept going, going harder than ever. 

Suddenly he pulled out of you, grabbed your jaw, and opened your mouth. Before you could ask what was going on, he put his dick in your mouth, spilling his cum inside of it. You swallowed the salty, bitter, and thick liquid. He grinned when he saw that you swallowed his cum, "What a naughty girl you are, my dear."

You continued to lay down in exhaustion, not wanting to move. Niles, who was breathing heavily, sat down next to you, "Lady (y/n)?

You sat up next to him, "Yes?"

"You're gonna marry me now, right?"


	2. First Time: Takumi

        You and your now-husband, Takumi, sat on the bed in silence, fully aware of what usually happens on honeymoons. Not that this was a proper honeymoon- you were in the middle of a war after all- but it was considered 'normal' to have intercourse during a honeymoon (or whatever that is happening now).

    "I-uh..." Takumi blushed profusely. He put his hand on your's, "L-listen, I have no clue on what to do, as much as I hate to admit it... Maybe you could, uh-you know, teach me this time."

    You giggled nervously, "I don't know what to do either..." You thought about it for a second and came up with an idea. An embarrassing one, but one nonetheless, "Well... D-do you know what feels good for you? I mean if... you tell me, I can do it for y-you.."   
      
    Takumi choked on his spit, fully understanding what you meant. Of course he didn't want to admit it but, he knew EXACTLY what you were talking about. It's not like he never touched himself while thinking about you before, in fact, he knew exactly what he wanted you to do to him.

    Too scared to say what he wanted, he asked you instead, "What about you...?"

    You had a feeling he would do this, but you took in a sharp breath and decided to take the lead. 

    You straddled the young man and he stared at you with shock. You began to remove your shirt, and you breasts bounced as you did so. Takumi gulped and tried not to stare at them as you threw your shirt to the side. You did not bother putting on undergarments for the simple fact that you knew you would have sex with your husband for the first time tonight.

    Takumi realized he was staring and quickly looked up at your blushing face. You intertwined your hand with his and spoke up nervously, "Y-you can touch them. I mean, only if you want to..."

    His gaze went right back down to your chest. He shakily reached up a hand and cupped your left breast. His voiced wavered when he whispered, "So soft..."

    You shyly put your hand over his and made him squeeze your breast harder. You leaned down and softly kissed him, moving his mouth in sync with your's.

    By this time, you had just noticed his erection poking at your inner thigh. Your eyes flew open and felt your face heat up when you felt it.

    Takumi was so focused on kissing you and kneading your breast to notice that you stopped.

    Now, you began to get determined. You knew nothing about sex, and obviously your husband did not either, but you wanted to make him happy. You wanted to please him.

    You pulled back and bit your lip, "My love, I... I want to pleasure you."

    His entire face began to turn red and he looked away, not knowing what else to do. You stoked his cheek and made him face you, "May I?"

    He nodded shyly with a hint of eagerness. You carefully got off of him and stood up.

    "What are you-"

    "Help me first," You interrupted him and place his hands on your shorts, "Remove them for me..."

    You weren't sure where this courage came from, but he seemed to like it. He gladly obliged and slowly pulled down your shorts, revealing the last covered bit of you. He tried to look away yet again, but couldn't.

    You stepped out of the silk shorts and began to undo the knot on Takumi's obi. You removed it and pushed back his robes, revealing his perfect abs. You pulled down his underwear and he nervously looked up to see your reaction. You were blushing like a beet and asked, "So... What do I do to pleasure you, my love?"

    "Wait... what about you? I didn't do anything to please you yet!" He anxiously said, "YOU tell me what YOU want, (y/n), please."

        "B-but I really want to make you feel good, Takumi!" You protested.

        He shook his head and smiled, "You first!"

        "O-okay..." You got back up on the bed and laid down, spreading your legs apart for him to see everything. You reached over and grabbed his hand, touching his pointer finger to the little bump on your vagina, "Please, just rub this spot here, softly ..."

    He immediately complied and began rubbing softly. You began to breath heavily and grasped the bed sheets in your hand.

        "Does... does this feel good?" He whispered huskily, obviously getting turned on.  

        You nodded, closing your eyes in satisfaction. 

        His heartbeat quickened. Seeing you like this... drove him absolutely crazy. 

        "(y-y/n)..." He murmured as he paused rubbing your clit. He climbed on top of you, causing you to open your eyes. He looked deeply into your bright (e/c) eyes with lust, "I need you. Please let me make love to you now. I can't hold back any longer, my love."

        "But what about me pleasuring you?" You asked.

        He smiled and shook his head, "For another time. I just can't wait..."

        You nodded again, with eagerness. Takumi quickly positioned himself over you, "It's supposed to hurt the first time for girls, I've heard... I don't want to hurt you, (y/n)."

        You cupped his cheeks and brought your lips to his for a quick kiss, "Make love to me, Takumi. I know you'll be gentle."

        "O-okay," He positioned his erection at your dripping wet entrance and looked at you with a loving yet lustful look, "Let me know when you are ready."

        You let out a long exhale and said, "Go ahead."

        He slowly began to push in making you clench your teeth and let out a small yelp of pain. He looked at you with worry, "Are you okay?"

        You nodded once more, "Keep going... please."

        He did as you said and went in further. You closed your eyes as they began to water. Soon enough, he was all the way in. He began to slide in and out of you, slowly, not sure if he was hurting you or not. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a long sigh as he continued, never before feeling this kind of pleasure.

        You griped tightly on to his shoulder, still feeling a slight twinge of pain.

        After a minute or two of his slow pushes inside of you you were feeling much better. You gulped and thrusted your hips against his, making him go even deeper inside of you. This surprised him, "(y-y/n)! W-what are you-"

        "Faster please." You bit your lip and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. He blushed and nodded. He obliged and quickened his pace. Much to your surprise, he was the one moaning more than you! But nonetheless, you both were feeling amazing.

        After another two minutes or so, Takumi gasped and suddenly stopped, and you felt his cum pour inside of you. He collapsed beside you , breathing heavily, "That felt so good..."

        Without warning, he brought you close to his chest and wrapped his arms around you. You could hear his heart beat racing and his sweaty chest was pressed against the side of your face- you didn't mind though. You hugged back and then began to sit up, but he brought you right back down.

        Takumi whispered in your ear, "Please let us stay like this for a little longer? I don't want this moment to ever end, my love."


	3. Peeping Tom: Kaze

        Kaze was tired. Tired of the women always following him, asking him out, giving him gifts. Sure he was flattered but... it was just too much. It was no wonder why his brother always wore a mask! 

        Kaze only had one woman on his mind- you. He was your loyal retainer and you were his loving master. He thought about you day in and day out. Not only did he have romantic feelings for you, but he was enamored with you! But he knew he could never be with you, as you were a Princess.

        The green-haired ninja was coming back from running errands for you as he noticed your private quarters in the distance. As he carried the bag of snacks for you, he thought this would be a better job for your butler and fellow retainer, Jakob, but then he remembered that you had insisted in giving him the day off. 

        Before he knew it, he was a few feet away from your private quarters. He stopped in front of the door, ready to knock but he heard something.

        "A-ah!" He listened through the door. His eyes widened in shock. It sounded like you! Were you in danger? Had someone snuck in and attacked you?! His 'protect' mode turned on and he jiggled the door handle but it was locked.

        More sound came from inside your private quarters. It sounded like muffled screams to Kaze and he jumped in to the tree that was beside the building. He decided not to knock your down down, but to sneak through your bedroom window. As he pulled out a shuriken and looked through the window.

        He almost fell out of the tree due to what he saw. You were laying on you bed, legs spread apart with one hand in between your legs, and the other, covering your mouth to muffle the moans. You were completely naked besides a blanket, covering your breasts. 

        Kaze felt the heat rush to his face. S-so those 'muffled screams' were just moans?!

        Kaze gulped and began to feel the blood rush to his nether region, "O-oh no..."

        "Mmmm..." You arched your back, continuing to pump your fingers in and out of yourself.

        Kaze needed to leave. He wasn't supposed to be watching... (or maybe 'peeping' was the word) He wanted to redirect his eyes, but he just couldn't bring himself to. It was so wrong but his erection said otherwise.

        He was on the fence. Should he leave or should he stay and abandon his seemingly perfect morals. When you bit your lip, he just couldn't take it. He quietly pulled down his pants, making sure to be steady, not to fall out of the tree, and began stroking himself while watching you. 

        'Well, there goes my morals out the window,' Kaze thought as he wrapped his hands around his cock, moving his hand up and down.

        CLINK!

        "Shit," Kaze whispered noticing that his Shuriken had fallen on to the rocks below the tree. 

        You had heard the sound and quickly covered yourself up, grabbing the Yato, and running over to the window. Much to your surprise there was your Hoshidan retainer, trying to pull his pants up, "K-kaze?"

        "L-Lady (y/n)! I am so sorr-"

        "I-it's fine..." You covered your face, shyly.

        "It really isn't! I shouldn't be allowed to even be in your presence, Princess..." He looked away. 

        You shook your head, "It's okay... But...You would do anything for me, right?"

        "Anything you ask for I would, but I am not worthy of-"

        "Please Kaze, come in." You extended your hand, still blushing madly. He reluctantly accepted your gesture and climbed in. You set your Yato aside, and caressed Kaze's face, "May I kiss you, Kaze?"

        "Milady..." He tried not to look you in your eyes, from embarrassment. You got on your tip toes, pressing your lips against his, without receiving a 'yes' or 'no' answer. You dropped the cloth that was covering you- immediately noticing, Kaze froze. You backed away.

        "I'm sorry...I assumed you might want this," You sighed as you began to pick up the sheet that had previously covered you. 

        "It's not that milady... I do very much want you but-" He paused and sighed, "I am not worthy of you."

        You looked down in disappointment. He began to feel guilty. Did you really want him that much? You bit your lip in though, "Say, Kaze?"

        "Yes my Princess?" He asked, avoiding looking at your naked body.

        "You said you would do anything for me..." You took a step closer taking his hand in to yours, "Then I want you to be intimate with me."

        "L-lady (y/n)..." He sighed then looked into your (e/c) eyes and nodded, "If that is what you wish."

        Without warning, Kaze picked you up, making you wrap your arms and legs around him. You looked in to his eyes. They seemed different from just a moment ago. Was it lust that shone in his eyes?

        He pressed your back against the cold wall, still holding you, making you gasp. He pressed his lips against yours, fiercely. You decided not to question and began to move your lips, in sync, against his. Kaze began to grid his crotch against yours. Feeling his erection grinding against your entrance, made your heart beat quicken. 

          As he continued to rub his genitals against yours, he moved his mouth to your neck, sucking and biting haphazardly, obviously a horny mess.

        "K-Kaze!" You breathed out, "Please take me now..."

        Without saying a word, he carried you over to the bed, and flipped you on your stomach and bringing your bottom up so that you were on your knees but your face was pressed against the pillow. 

        Kaze leaned down to whisper in your ear, "Say it louder."

        "P-please take me!" You said loudly. As he positioned himself, he was sure to get a good look at everything, as he felt like it was his only chance to see all of you. After he did so, he slid in to you carefully, not sure- or rather hoping you were a virgin.

        It took you a minute to get adjusted but soon you were squealing with pleasure and delight. He rammed in to you over and over again, grunting with every slam.

        "Pr-princess! Fuck- I have never felt something so heavenly before!" He groaned loudly, going faster and faster, as he groped your ass.

        You gripped the bed sheets tightly in your hands, "Could say the same to you..."

        After what felt like seconds, but what was really a minute or two, he quickly pulled out of you and spilled his seed on the your ass. The heat of his cum on your bottom drove you wild- just knowing that he had came on you body, was so sexy.

        Without saying anything, Kaze got up, grabbed a rag, and wiped off his cum. He paused, soaking in the sight of you so vulnerable- yet so sexy. Kaze was snapped out of his gaze when you fell back on to the bed, exhausted. He looked back at him, "Stay for a while?"

        "It would be my pleasure." Kaze bowed his head slightly. He set the dirty rag in a pile of your dirty clothes and laid down next to you. You stared into each other's eyes, quiet, but he broke the silence, "Lady (y/n), thank you. I mean- I could have never dreamed of doing such things to you, this was an honor."

        You kissed his nose, taking him aback, "Honor? Well you'll get used to it, right?"

        "Used to it?" Kaze's brows furrowed, not understanding what you meant.

        You caressed his cheek, "We'll be doing this more often. You can get used to that, correct?"

        Kaze's eyes widened, "I-is that an order?"

        "Mhmm..." You hummed as you closed your eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Kaze smiled.

        'Yeah, I could get used to this.'


End file.
